Capitulation
by DaronwyK
Summary: With Voldemort dead, Light has triumphed over Darkness but the losses are too great to bear. Hermione goes back in time to change things and falls under the spell of the very wizard she just helped to destroy. Can she change him, and the future or will she make things even worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me, I simply write fan fiction for my own enjoyment.**

 **A/N: Ok folks, this is not going to be a sweet romantic story. This is going to be dark. Readers, ye be warned. We're talking violence, adult content, character death, dub-con, possible non-con, etc. If you are willing to accept the risks, read on.**

 **T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R***

 _I've always been a hunter_

 _Nothing on my tail_

 _But there was something in you_

 _I knew could make that change_

 _~Karliene – Become the Beast~_

 **T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R***

Hermione looked at the devastation around her. So many dead, so many families torn apart. Voldemort was destroyed but they'd laid waste to their own world to do it. Harry was dead, the Weasleys were trying to deal with the loss Fred, and little Teddy Lupin was an orphan. She walked away from the carnage in the great hall and climbed the steps, finding herself standing in front of the rotating staircase that led up to the Headmaster's office. It was open, as if waiting for her.

She climbed the steps and entered the room, there was a door open at the back of the office, a sliver of light beckoning to her. She pushed open the door and saw the most curious thing. It looked like a slightly different time turner to the one she'd had back in 3rd year. There was a note with it.

 _If the end is to dark, best to alter the path. There will be no returning from this endeavor. 53 and a Half Turns should do the trick. Have on you what you require, and be prepared for what lies ahead. Goodbye Miss Granger. Might I suggest engaging this in the corridor outside the library?_

Just touching it, she could hear the Headmaster's voice wrap around her and it brought tears to her eyes. She knew what she had to do. Her feet took her up to the Prefect's bathroom, the door opening for her as if the castle sensed that she was on a mission. Once inside she set the bath to filling, and rummaged through her tattered beaded bag, pulling out her school trunk. She pulled out one of her uniforms and laid it out, slipping out of her muggle clothes. She sank into the water and scrubbed off the blood and dirt that layered her skin, thinking about everything. She had to prevent this from happening, but the time line would be altered, which meant she could never return. She'd have to live out her life in the new timeline and this world would cease to be. The thoughts were running through her head, but she just felt numb inside.

Once she was clean, she dressed in her uniform needing to use a couple of alterations spells to take it in. She'd lost a fair bit of weight over the year on the run. She needed to find Riddle and either change his plans, or kill him. She found her book bag and put a couple texts in, and tucked everything else into her beaded back and stuffed it into the leather bag. She looked in the mirror and shook her head. She looked like a school girl again. She put the time turner around her neck and went down to the Library, standing in the hall way as she started counting her turns. At the end she hesitated…had she done 53? Or 54? No, she'd done 53 like she'd been told. She did one half turn more.

As she released it the world blurred around her, a parade of years, children changing but the rhythms unchanged. Time flowed around her, and then suddenly it stopped, the dark hallway lay quiet around her and the time turner began to smoke. She took it off and frowned as it disintegrated in her hands.

"It's well after curfew." A voice came from behind her.

Hermione turned, eyes widening at the tall, dark haired young wizard standing behind her. "What….what happened? Who are you?" She said, deciding it was best to claim this had been an accident. The boy walking towards her was undeniably handsome, but he moved with a sense of contained malice.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know you." He cast a silent lumos and it was clear he was evaluating her. "Identify yourself." A shining prefect's badge glittered on his chest.

"Hermione Granger. I was heading to the library and something hit me from behind…" She looked around, as if trying to figure out what had happened. She was not prepared for the strange boy to hit her with a full body bind. She fell backwards, head smacking on the stone floor.

"Let's figure out who you really are, shall we?" The dark haired boy smiled then, and levitated her up, moving through the hallways to an unused classroom.

Hermione was panicking, she'd never seen a picture of Tom Riddle but there was something about this boy that made her blood run icy cold. She watched and realized he was warding the room, setting silencing spells. He knelt beside her and plucked her wand from her pocket and slipped it into his. She fought against the spell but it was too strong. His hand smoothed a stray bit of hair off her face.

"Pretty thing aren't you, mudblood by the sound of your name." He sneered, and then pointed his wand at her and whispered. "Legillimens."

Hermione felt him force his way into her mind. She'd never learned to occlude, there had always been other things to worry about. He ransacked her mind, delving deep into everything. He lingered here and there, seeming to savour certain memories. She fought him as best she could but every time she struggled trying to push him out he'd punish her, twisting something in her mind that sent pain searing through her. She could hide nothing. She'd tried to come back and stop him, only to fall right into his hands. She felt something hot and wet streaming down her face, distantly she realized her nose was bleeding. Then suddenly the presence in her mind was gone and he released her from the body bind.

Hermione rolled over after just lying there dazed for a long time, getting to her knees and a handkerchief was thrust into her hands. She pressed it to her nose to staunch the bleeding, unable to account for the small courtesy. Her head hurt so much that she felt nauseas, the stone seeming to spin under her.

"I'd accuse you of manufacturing those memories, but you've no talent for it." His voice came to her, cutting through the pounding in her head. "All my great works undone, by mere children." He said quietly, feet sounding on the stones as he walked, pacing angrily.

Hermione finally managed to look up at him. "Not just undone, destroyed." She said, chin lifting a bit in defiance. If she was going to die here tonight, she wouldn't grovel.

"From your memories it wasn't just me that was destroyed." He said and turned those black, pitiless eyes on her. "You're a clever thing, so I assume you can understand your situation. No one knows you're here, that you even exist. I could kill you right now and no one would ever be the wiser for it." He stroked his fingers along his wand, as if trying to decide just how to end her life. "If I let you live, you belong to me. You will do what I say, when I say and you will help me make sure that the future you've shown me tonight never comes to pass. It's your decision mudblood, and I don't particularly care which option you choose."

Hermione removed the bloody handkerchief from her nose and considered. She didn't want to die, but serving him, doing his dirty work…she didn't know if she could. "I won't help you kill muggles and muggleborns." She said, tears stinging her eyes. She knew the second she began to bargain with him that he'd won.

"Perhaps that doesn't need to be necessary, this time." He said. "Your choice, Miss Granger? I don't have all night." He stroked his wand while he looked down at her.

"I'll agree to your terms." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. The weight of the last 24 hours hitting her like a brick wall. She just couldn't fight any more.

"When we are alone, you will address me as 'My Lord.'" He said darkly.

Hermione felt bile rising in her throat. "Yes…my Lord." She managed to choke out, shoulders slumping down. When he stepped forward and offered her a hand, she looked distrustful of it, but took it and stood shakily. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Hold still." He said and cast a gentle cleaning spell to remove the blood from her face and clothing. "Now, I'll need to take you to the Headmaster. You will tell him there was an accident, you were walking to class and someone must have been practicing a dangerous charm. You were caught in the blast." He grabbed her robe and deftly tore the sleeve. "Your name is Hermione Granger, but you are a half-blood. Your mother was a witch, pick a name so long as it's a good family. You're starting your sixth year." He cast a fire spell, just enough to singe her robes and then extinguished it. "You are a Slytherin." His transfigured the crest on her robes with an easy wave of his hand.

Hermione was feeling off balance but nodded. "Yes, my Lord." She whispered, knowing somehow that failing to use his title would be a very bad thing. She was unable to help the instinctive flinch as he touched her face.

"That's a good little witch." He smiled charmingly. "Do what I tell you, and I'll make sure you're protected. After all, what you've shown me will prevent me from making foolish errors. Such a gift should be treasured." He continued to stroke her face, examining every inch of her. "If you breathe a word of any of this, to Dumbledore, or anyone else…it will take you a very long time to die. Tell me you understand." His thumb was stroking along her bottom lip.

"I understand, my Lord." She met his eyes and felt another tear slide down her face. What had she done?

He gently wiped it away. "Good. Now, let's go and see Headmaster Dippet." He slipped her wand back into her pocket, cancelled his wards and then wrapped an arm around her. "You'll be all right little witch." He said soothingly and led her back out into the hall and guided her through the darkened school.

"What is this, young Tom?" A voice stopped them as they approached the Headmaster's office. A younger Horace Slughorn appeared, taking in the strange witch tucked under his Prefect's arm.

"I found her collapsed outside the Library Sir. We need to take her directly to the Headmaster and summon Madame Tillsby, I think she may need healing." Tom said, sounding very concerned.

"I'll take the young lady up to see that Headmaster, you fetch Madam Tillsby. There's a good lad. Come my dear, it's all right." Horace gently eased her out of Tom's arms and guided her up to the headmaster's office. "What's your name child?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir." She said as she watched Tom run down the hall, ostensibly to get the school nurse.

"We have a strange situation Armando. Can you tell me how you came to be here tonight?" He asked, getting her inside and nodding to the Headmaster. Who came out of the back room as he heard them enter.

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" The old wizard came forward and helped guide the shaky young witch to a chair. He looked frail but there was a fierce intelligence in his brown eyes.

"I was heading to the Library, to study and there was this explosion…the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor and that boy, Tom he said his name was, was leaning over me, asking me if I was all right." She touched her head, it was still throbbing. "I know you, Professor Slughorn…but I don't recognize anyone else. What year is this?" She asked, looking very frightened.

"What year do you think it is?" Horace asked.

"1997." She said, keeping to the lie that Tom had insisted upon. "I was just starting my sixth year." She swallowed, looking at the Professors as they exchanged looks.

"My dear, I'm afraid it's October 3rd, 1943." The Headmaster said very gently. "If this was the result of some bizarre magical accident, it's unlikely that we will be able to return you to your own time."

Hermione closed her eyes, just letting all the emotion of the last 24 hours hit her, tears coming without much trouble. "But my parents, my friends…" She whispered, her words catching in her throat.

"I am very sorry my dear." He patted her hands. "We will, of course, do everything we can to help you. Ah, here is our nurse, Madam Tillsby." He said as the kindly matron swept in.

"Give the poor girl some space." The woman said, her manner reminding Hermione very much of Madam Pomfrey. She shooed the Headmaster and Potions Professor back from her chair. "Now let me have a look at you dear." She checked her for injuries and clucked her tongue here and there, while Headmaster Dippet spoke in hushed tones with Professor Slughorn. "Well, it seems you have some not so mild magical exhaustion, which makes me think that your magic is responsible for all of this. Likely protected you by flinging you back into the past." She surmised.

Hermione's eyes flicked to Tom, who was standing there quietly against the far wall. "I suppose that makes sense. I do have a terrible headache." She said shiver at the grin that crossed his lips, hidden from all but her.

"Here…" She opened her emergency kit and handed her a slender bottle. "Drink this, it should help. More than anything I think she needs some rest headmaster. I'd like to take her to the infirmary so I can keep an eye on her."

"Perhaps she'd be more comfortable down in the dorms, Headmaster. She's had quite the ordeal, familiar surroundings may be more what she needs." Tom interjected smoothly.

"Yes, familiar surroundings are just the thing, good thinking my boy. Why don't you escort Miss Granger to the dorms, I'm sure the Castle can add a bed to the girl's dorm for her." Horace said.

"If it hasn't already, Hogwarts always knows what its students need." Dippet said sagely. "After breakfast tomorrow if you'd be so kind as to escort her back here Tom, and we'll get her class schedule sorted out, and get her properly added to the register." He said to Tom.

"Of course Headmaster. Miss Granger?" He said charmingly and took her book bag for her, looking for all the world like a solicitous young wizard.

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle." She said and stood, going with Tom, heart pounding a little as they descended down towards the dungeons. As they turned down a corridor, Tom took her arm in a tight grip and spun her, her back impacting the wall with a dull thud. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"A touching performance." He said. "Now, since you were a Gryffindor this is going to be hard for you. You're in Slytherin House now, you will need to be quiet and observant. You'll defer to me, and I'll make certain the others treat you with respect. You do not want to stand out here, any more than you already do." He said.

She nodded. "I was only in Gryffindor because I told the hat to put me there." She said, rubbing her arm where he'd grabbed her. "It actually debated for a while between Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

He snorted. "A mudblood in Slytherin…how ridiculous." He sneered.

Her jaw tightened and she had to bite her tongue to keep from tearing into him. "Shall we continue?" She said primly.

"After you." He gave a mocking bow and they continued down the dark corridors. He stopped in front of a stone wall and whispered, "Alihotsy." He said and the stone melted away to reveal the entrance.

Hermione entered, carefully hiding her interest as she flicked her eyes around the room. The light from the lamps gave a green cast to everything and there was a fire crackling merrily away in the hearth. She saw a few students scattered around the room on leather couches, a pair of older boys were playing a game of wizard's chess. As they entered, everyone's eyes turned to fix on her. She schooled her features, aware they were sizing her up.

"Who's this then Tom?" A lanky boy stood and strode over. He was of a height with Tom, inky black hair brushing high cheek bones.

"Hadrian Nott, may I present the newest member of Slytherin House, Miss Hermione Granger." Tom made the introduction smoothly.

"Granger?" The boy raised an eyebrow, giving her an appraising look. His tone telling her that he knew she was no pure-blood.

"I'm a Half-blood." She said, meeting his eyes boldly, daring him to say anything.

"She's the victim of a rather spectacular magical accident." Tom said, getting in the middle of their conversation before it devolved. "She is a member of our house, but from the year 1997." He explained, and watched as their eyes widened, taking her in with new appreciation.

"Who were your year-mates in Slytherin?" Hadrian asked.

"Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." She said smoothly, leaving out Tracey the half-blood.

Hadrian nodded politely. "Won't you sit down, Miss Granger." He offered her his hand, cool hazel eyes on hers.

Hermione politely took his hand and let him lead her over to sit in one of the chairs. "Thank you. I apologize if I come across a little blunt, it's been a long night."

"I imagine, would you care for some tea? I'm sure we can convince the elves to bring us something." Hadrian asked, sitting across from her.

"That would actually be lovely." She said, relaxing into the chair and trying hard not to feel like a mouse that had been dropped into a viper's nest. It was eerie how much this boy looked like Theodore. He was just a little more handsome, his features not as pinched. His lips were fuller, and seemed to exist in a state of perpetual smirking.

Tom sat down on the couch, sprawled elegantly. "Let me make some introductions. These are two of your new dorm mates, Constance Fawley and Adelaide Yaxley." He nodded to two pretty blonde girls who had come over. "Ladies, this is Hermione Granger, and I trust you will make certain she feels welcome."

"Of course Tom." Constance smiled at him. "We'd be happy to." She and her friend settled down on the couch, but gave Tom some space.

"You've met Hadrian, over there is James Rosier and Marcus Avery…you'll find them playing chess most nights." The two in question were frowning over the game. "And over in the corner there is Renaud Lestrange." He nodded to a boy sitting in the far corner at a table, books and notes scattered around him. "Don't ever get between him and his research, he'll hex first and ask questions when he's done reading." He warned.

"I consider myself duly warned." She said and smiled as tea and a few plates of biscuits appeared on the low table.

"How do you prefer your tea Miss Granger?" Hadrian asked the girl.

"Just a little honey, and milk." She said, watching as he made the cup up for her and handed it over. "Thank you."

"So, I'll just get this out of the way so that no one feels the need to be rude about it. Who are your parents?" Riddle asked her.

"My father is Thomas Granger, he was a muggleborn and is a potions researcher. My mother is Amelia Urquart. They were both in Ravenclaw, and married after graduation." She said politely. She knew there had been an Amelia Urquart, she'd seen the name once while researching something from the Marauder's school days.

"How did you end up in Slytherin then?" The other girl, Adelaide asked.

"My love of knowledge was less for knowledge sake and more for what it could get me." She shrugged. "The hat dithered and decided Slytherin would benefit my ambitions."

"I wonder how you being here will affect the timeline." Tom mused aloud. "Just meeting all of us could drastically alter future events.

"I imagine it will." Hermione said quietly.

"It must be frightening, to suddenly find yourself alone without your friends or family." Hadrian said sympathetically, but there was an undercurrent to his words.

"Daunting might be a better word, I don't scare easily." She said, avoiding Tom's piercing gaze. "But yes."

"Where is Harriet?" Tom asked Constance.

"Still patrolling, she should be back soon. She mentioned something about ruining some 'Puff's night." She grinned.

He nodded. "We'll introduce you to everyone else in the morning, and I imagine the Headmaster will make a short announcement."

"What Newts were you taking?" Adelaide asked politely.

"Charms, Defence, Transfigurations, History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures." She said, listing them all off. She'd dropped Divination and Muggle Studies after third year, deciding they weren't worth her time.

Tom's eyebrows lifted. "That's even one more than Renaud." He looked strangely interested. "What were your Owl Scores?"

"Nine O's and one E in Defence. It's never been my best subject and we'd had a horrid string of teachers." She made a face. Her DADA OWL score had always bothered her.

"If you want to ace your Defence Newt next year you should join the study group." Hadrian said and subtly looked to Tom.

"We'll see if she fits there." Tom said quietly.

Hadrian nodded, letting it be.

Hermione watched the byplay and just helped herself to one of the biscuits. As she finished her tea, Constance stood.

"Let's head up to the dorm and get you settled." She said to the other girl.

"Sure, sounds good." She picked up her book bag. "Goodnight." She said to the boys, who nodded politely.

"Sleep well." Tom said, holding her eyes for a moment.

Hermione swallowed nervously before falling into step with Constance. The other girl walked ahead and they entered the 6th year girl's dorm. There was, as the Headmaster had predicted a bed waiting for her. She set her book back down and took off her robes, setting them aside and looking with a frown at the tear in the sleeve.

"You're about my size." Constance said and went to her trunk taking out a folded pair of soft cream pajamas. "You can borrow these."

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver." She said sat them on the edge of her bed, realizing that to convince everyone that this had been an accident she'd need to buy all new things, and how would she even do that?

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to help you purchase some new things." Constance said, able to see the other girl's worries.

"It's not just that, it's all my books and notes, all my things…it's all gone." She whispered quietly.

Constance went over and took her hand. "It'll be ok…you're a smart girl, you'll land on your feet." She squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Besides, you're very pretty and some rich wizard is going to snap you up quick." She winked at her.

Hermione blushed darkly.

"Just be careful around Hadrian, he'll take advantage if he thinks he can." She warned. "A well placed stinging hex is usually enough to warn him off if he gets a little pushy."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She was put in mind of Cormac. "I'm just going to get cleaned up and changed." She said and headed into the bathroom that the four girls would share. Her initial reaction was that it was MUCH nicer than the bathrooms in Gryffindor tower. There was a dressing table with a padded bench and a pretty privacy screen. There were two shower stalls and a toilette closet off to one side. She washed off her face, finding a little blood that Tom's spell had missed and she went behind the privacy screen to change. She frowned as the neckline of the pajamas dipped a bit low over her cleavage, showing the top of her scar that Dolohov had given her. A quick glamour hid her 'mudblood' scar, it was small enough that no one should notice. The Dolohov scar however….that was too big to conceal regularly. Someone would notice the glamour.

She came out and unclipped her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She turned around, jumping a bit as she realized Constance was sitting at the vanity, watching her. "What's that scar from?"

"Dark curse. I got into a duel with someone beyond my level and they weren't exactly playing fair." She said.

Constance's eyebrows lifted. "I'm assuming you don't glamour it because it's large?"

Hermione nodded and traced her finger from the tip of the scar that she could see, down her body to where it rested against her hip. "It was a pretty nasty recovery actually. I'm lucky I survived it."

She nodded. "You'll have to tell me the story sometime, when you're not reeling from getting hurled back in time."

"Connie!" A voice called from the main room.

"We're back here Hattie!" Constance said.

"So they weren't pulling my leg." A shorter, heavier set girl came in. She had a slightly round face with a pleasant smile and red curls framing it. "Sorry I wasn't here to greet you properly, I'm Harriet Rosier…but please call me Hattie." She said.

"Nice to meet you Hattie, I'm Hermione Granger. My friends call me 'Mione." Hermione managed a smile.

"Well if you need anything at all, please let us know." She said. "I imagine that right now what you really need is some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted actually." She admitted.

"We'll size one of my spare uniforms for you until you can get your own." Constance said as the girls headed back into the dorm.

Hermione fell into her bed, utterly exhausted. She pulled her curtains closed and cast a quick privacy spell and laid back. She looked at the wand in her hand and scowled. It was Bellatrix's. It still fought her, but with its Mistress now dead it seemed to be accepting that it was hers. Her new Dorm mates seemed very nice, but Tom terrified her. There was nothing at home in his eyes…a true deep darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

 _You'll never know what hit you  
Won't see me closing in  
I'm gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in  
I'm underneath your skin_

 _~The Devil Within – Digital Daggers~_

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

Tom laid back on his bed, curtains drawn and warded. His carefully laid plans now suddenly scattered to the wind by the arrival of the mudblood with wild hair and expressive eyes. Her mind had been a beautiful thing; raw, unmoulded, but oh so brilliant. Her memories revealed just how unique she was, a rare gem in a sea of coloured glass. She was an invaluable resource and if properly managed she could be an incredible asset to him. He'd brought her down to the dungeons to keep her close, and under guard. He didn't want her under Dumbledore's far too insightful gaze. No, better to brand her a snake and make the man dismiss her out of hand.

He replayed some of what he'd taken from her mind, a battle with his followers in shadowy place deep within the Ministry. He saw her fall to a vicious curse, saw the slow and painful recovery. He knew without ever having to look that she wore the scar of that attack on her skin still. More recently she'd been tortured by a witch named Bellatrix. She had been so exquisite in her pain, but she'd held true to her friends. So much loyalty, if only he could win it from her. Through everything there was a burning need to prove she was better than everyone else, that she deserved to be here. That she was just as much of a witch as any pure-blood. It was a massive flaw in her character and he'd enjoy exploiting it for his own ends.

She was afraid of him, and it was a heady thing to not have needed to do anything to inspire that fear. The moment she'd figured out who he was, the fear had poured from her skin like the sweetest of perfumes. He'd wished he could have had more time to explore the depths of that fear, but that would need to wait for now. When they had privacy, and time he could really delve into that fear. He'd make the case to Dippet to keep her as a prefect, maintain her ability to move about the school more freely and possibly position her as Head Girl with him next year. If she was anywhere near as brilliant as he suspected, she'd dazzle them this year.

He'd need to dissect everything she'd shown him, discuss it with her and figure out how to alter his aims to get what he wanted. He'd need to send a note to Abraxas, see about getting the girl set up with some proper funds…a reward for doing what he wanted. He needed to convince her to not just obey him, but want to please him. He'd also need to find her somewhere to stay this summer. She was technically an adult so the Ministry couldn't force her to do anything, but she was a young woman out of her own time and without any money of her own. He'd see how she got along with Constance this year, since the most appropriate situation would be with one of the other Slytherin girls.

Dumbledore was a problem, that was now perfectly clear. The knowledge he'd pulled from her head about Dumbledore and Grindelwald, now that was interesting. He could destroy the man's reputation before he ever became headmaster here. He'd let him face his old friend and defeat him, since having Grindelwald in power was problematic for him, but afterwards he'd eviscerate Dumbledore's character and drive him from the halls of power. He grinned and closed his eyes, new plans starting to swirl in his brain, better paths to power.

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

Hermione went to breakfast with Connie, wearing one of the girl's uniforms. It was slightly different than the uniform of her time, a tailored grey blazer worn under her robes. The Slytherin girls moved together as a unit through the halls and joined the rest of the students at their table. It was fairly early, only seven in the morning, but most of their house was seated at the table, having their meal. Hermione nodded to Tom as they sat down near the one end of the table. The years were grouped together, the seating much more formal than she was used to with the Gryffindors.

"Come sit beside me." Tom said, nodding to the auburn haired boy beside him who shifted over instantly. That had to be James Rosier, Hattie's twin.

She sat down. "Good morning." She said politely.

"Sleep well?" He asked, passing her the pitcher of juice.

"Yes, I did." She said, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. She helped herself to toast and eggs.

"That's good to hear." He said and once she had her food, he started introducing her to the 7th year students, stressing a couple of them more than the others…like a haughty woman named Walburga Black. She looked at Hermione like something foul she'd scraped off her shoe but at Tom's pointed look she was at least polite. He then turned to the head table and went through the different professors and what they were responsible for teaching. When her eyes flitted over Dumbledore he leaned closer, lips brushing her ear. "Don't ever fully meet his eyes, he uses casual Legillimency on students." He said.

Hermione swallowed and nodded slightly. "I'll remember."

"Good." He said and moved back slightly, but staying very much in her personal space. "When you meet with the headmaster it would do well to enquire about also taking Alchemy. We had just enough interest for the course and an added student would balance the group out well." He said. That would align her schedule almost perfectly with his, other than Care of Magical creatures. He'd seen no point in pursuing that.

She nodded quietly. "I'd wanted to take it in my time, but only two other students were interested so we were told that was insufficient." She sighed remembering her own disappointment with that.

"There are eleven of us who banded together to get Headmaster Dippet to arrange the class." He said. "You'll likely be with the Headmaster through most of first period, but after break we have Runes." He said to her. "Then we have lunch, Arithmancy and Potion's theory."

"You break up theory and practical for Potions?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. We do the same for Defence class." He explained.

"We just have a double period for them both." Hermione said.

"Seems odd. You need a solid basis in theory before you attempt anything…at least most of these idiots do." He whispered.

She nodded, seeing the sense in it. Once they were done eating the saw the Headmaster walk up to the podium.

"May I have everyone's attention?" His voice carried through the room, and everyone fell respectfully quiet. "Now, as some of you may have noticed we have a new face at the Slytherin table. Miss Granger was the unfortunate victim of a magical accident, and it triggered a temporal event which sent her here. I would ask that everyone be respectful of Miss Granger's privacy, as tampering with the timeline is always unwise. She has been placed in Slytherin house and will continue her education here until such time as we are able to send her back to her own time. Thank you, and I wish everyone a pleasant week."

There was a lot of quiet muttering as he stepped away from the podium and more than a few looks tossed her way. Tom stood and offered her a hand up, escorting her from the Great Hall as the Headmaster left as well.

He left her at the statue. "Galatea." He spoke the password and the statue move, revealing the staircase for her. "I'll see you in Runes."

Hermione nodded and went up the steps, trying to keep herself together. Sleep and a good meal had helped settle herself. She had wanted to change things, well…things were already changing. She went to the door of the Head Master's office and knocked politely.

"Come in Miss Granger." Headmaster Dippet called. "Please come and take a seat."

Hermione entered and shut the door behind her. She walked to the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk and sat down.

"I hope that you managed to get some rest last night?" Headmaster Dippet asked, taking in the young witch. She seemed much more composed.

"Yes, Headmaster, I feel much more like myself this morning." She said.

"I've informed the Ministry of what happened, and they've sent a few forms for you to fill out just so there is a record of the accident. When is your birthdate Miss Granger?" He asked.

"September 18th Sir, I'm 17." She said, knowing that made things somewhat simpler because by wizarding law she was an adult." She said.

"Good, good." He said and made a notation in a leather bound book. "Now, which classes were you taking for your Newts?" He asked.

Hermione listed them all off. "I'd also applied to take Alchemy but in my year there were only a couple other students interested, but I understand from Mr. Riddle that there is a class on offer for the subject this year." She said.

"You don't feel that 11 Newts is too much to take on in addition to orientating yourself in a new time?" He asked gently.

"I'm quite certain I'm up to the challenge Sir." She smiled. "I think it would actually be to my benefit to keep busy, and help keep my mind of more troubling matters." Hermione said softly.

"Very well, though if you find yourself struggling with the course load I would recommend you meet with your Head of House to discuss dropping a subject or two." He said. "Now, I am certain you will encounter a fair number of differences from your time to now. I assume that I am not the Headmaster in your time."

"No Sir, Professor Dumbledore was my Headmaster." She said.

"Then I imagine there was a certain…laxness to the rules." He said. "You will find I am strict, but fair Miss Granger. I insist that all of my students observe proper decorum both inside the classroom and out of it. Now I believe I saw a prefect's pin on your robes last night, is that correct?"

"Yes Sir, I was a Prefect." She nodded.

"I see no reason to remove that honour from you, so just this once, Slytherin will have three Prefects in one year. I imagine Miss Rosier, and Mr. Riddle will appreciate the assistance. I will reiterate that I expect my Prefects to set the example for their fellows, while you are not bound to curfew I expect that this is a privilege that you will not abuse. I restrict my Prefects point deductions to no more than ten points for most infractions. For anything you feel more serious, or warranting a detention, I encourage you to escort the student in question to either myself, or one of the Heads of House. Prefects will maintain good grades, and if they do not I have no compunction in revoking that status." He said.

Hermione nodded seriously. "Yes Sir, I understand completely."

"Now there is a school fund available for students in need, and I have authorized Professor Slughorn to make a withdrawal from that fund for you so that you may purchase school supplies. You are to see him after classes today to discuss arranging a trip to purchase your things." He said kindly. "My door is always open if you have need of guidance, or if there are any questions that you feel you need answered."

"Thank you Headmaster, I appreciate it." She gave him a smile.

"Here is the 6th year Newt Schedule, I've stroked out the classes that do not apply to you. These are also the forms the Ministry needs you to fill out, I will need them back by the end of the week." He handed it to her. "Good luck Miss Granger, and as always the staff is here to assist you in whatever way we can."

"Thank you Headmaster." She took the schedule and nodded politely. She tucked the papers into her bookbag and headed out of the office. A quick tempus let her know she had about an hour before her next class. She headed down the hallway and paused by one of the windows, resting her forehead on the glass.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Granger isn't it?" Albus Dumbledore appeared beside her.

She looked up. "Professor…yes, I'm fine just trying to process everything that's happened." She said, careful not to look directly at him.

"Are you certain you're all right? It would be quite understandable if you were not." He said, trying to catch her eye.

"I'm just…out of place at the moment. I imagine in time it will get easier." She said, turning her eyes out the window again. "My housemates have been most welcoming, I don't know what I'd do without Tom and Constance." She said.

"Take care around Mr. Riddle…he is not all he appears to be." Albus said in a warning tone.

She mentally apologized for what she was about to do. She sighed. "At least some things haven't changed…" She shouldered her bag. "Tom has been nothing but helpful, and kind. I'm not about to repay that compassion with suspicion." She said. "I appreciate the concern Professor, but I don't feel it's warranted. If you'll excuse me Sir, I need to go and find my next class."

"Five points from Slytherin for cheek, Miss Granger." Albus narrowed his eyes, but let the girl go with a nod thinking he'd need to watch her very carefully as well. Her protectiveness of Tom was troubling.

Hermione gritted her teeth and walked away, heading to where the Runes classroom had been in her year. She'd just been borderline rude to Dumbledore. It went against everything she'd ever espoused to believe, but it wasn't avoidable. That he'd taken points for that shocked her. She'd heard Harry be much ruder to the man and he'd only ever smiled and nodded…as if he approved. To have him take points just because she was in Slytherin aggravated her endlessly.

She frowned as the classroom she'd taken runes in since 3rd year sat, covered in a layer of dust. She swore, stupid for thinking all her classes would be in the same rooms. She headed for the third floor to wait for everyone coming from Defence. While she waited in the hall for them she went into her bag and pulled out her prefect's pin and fastened it to her robes with a smile. At least she got to keep it. She pulled out Bellatrix's wand and did some easy charms with it, getting used to the feel of it in her hand. It still fought her, but would bend to her will if she was forceful enough. Each spell got progressively easier as she kept pressing it to obey. As the door to the classroom opened, she slipped her wand away.

"All go well with the Headmaster?" Tom asked, coming to stand with her.

"Yeah, I get to keep my Prefect status. He's allowing me to continue with all my classes and attempt alchemy." She said. "I figured I'd wait here for you, since I'm not sure where the Runes classroom is in this time."

"Happy to show you." He said, walking with her as a few students headed down the hallway in the same general direction. They headed down a hallway that in her time was unused and he opened the door for her. "You can sit with me and Renaud." He said, showing her to the desk to the left. The studious Slytherin from the Common room last night was sitting there and gave her a quick appraising look before nodding. "If you need you can copy my notes from the previous classes." He said.

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that." She said and sat down between the two boys. There were a fair number more students in this class than in her own time. She could spot five Gryffindors, two girls and three boys, easily nine Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs. They were the only Slytherins. She smiled as Tom shifted his book to share with her and Renaud offered her a spare quill and some parchment.

Class was a lecture and she took notes, trying to ignore the hand that Tom placed on her knee, his hand resting against her stockinged leg, thumb tracing a circle on the outside of her knee. She was impressed that her hand never wavered, and she kept her shock and discomfort off her face. She was grateful when the class ended and he withdrew his hand, putting his book and notes away.

"Thanks." She said, offering the quill back to Renaud.

"Keep it, you'll be needing one." He said and stood. "Meet you down at lunch?" He said to Tom arching an eyebrow as if he'd known exactly what Tom had been doing under the table.

"Yeah, we'll be along shortly." Tom smirked a little. The room emptying out quickly as everyone hurried off to lunch. Professor Norquez nodded to them as he hurried out the door, to put his books in his office. "Did I make you uncomfortable, Hermione?" He asked once they were alone, stepping into her personal space and trapping her against the table.

"You know you did." She answered, heart beating quickly. She lifted her chin a bit, not letting him bully her. Not this time.

"I'll touch you whenever I please, though that was for Renaud's benefit. Trust me, you don't want the others to think you're fair game. I'm marking you as mine, and to do that I need to be seen to be possessive." He tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear. "Now, why did you look annoyed when we left defence?"

"Professor Dumbledore warned me about you, and I may have been a bit short when I told him you'd been nothing but kind. So he took points." She said, looking down at his chest while he touched her face.

"Good, he'll treat you like any other Slytherin and keep you at a distance." He brushed his lips against her cheek. "You did well." He whispered and moved back.

Hermione swallowed and pushed away from the desk. He scared the shit out of her, even as he drew her in. "What do you want from me?" She asked, risking a look at his face and wishing she hadn't. He looked 'hungry'.

"Everything." He said quietly. "For now though, let's go to lunch before anyone notices we've lagged behind too far." He gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

Hermione shoved her discomfort down and walked with him, making it look like she was completely relaxed at his side. While a part of her wanted to run to Dumbledore and tell him everything, she knew he couldn't protect her and there was no guarantees that telling him would change anything. Many of Dumbledore's actions had led them to the state they'd found themselves in. She couldn't trust him now and with Tom seemingly stuck to her side, she had little room to do much other than try and influence *him*. Was he capable of friendship? Would having a friend change him? Would any of this matter? Her questions plagued her mind all the way to the great Hall.

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

She knocked at Professor Slughorn's office, grateful for five minutes peace from Tom. She heard him call her inside and she entered, flashing him a smile. "Good Evening Professor Slughorn." She said. She had just seen him in class for her first potion's theory lesson and had dazzled the man with her knowledge beyond the course material.

"Good evening Miss Granger, please come in and sit down." He gestured to the comfortable green armchair in front of the fire. "I must say, I was most impressed with your answers today in class. I hope it's a glimpse of future performances."

She smiled. "My parents always insisted on academic excellence Sir." She said, accepting a cup of tea.

"Well…given your class schedule I assumed as much. Very ambitious my dear." He chuckled. "You will of course let me know if you find it all a bit too much I trust."

"Of course Sir, I'll come to you with any problems I have." She said.

"Wonderful, now as I understand it you have your last period free tomorrow. If you feel up to missing History of Magic, I can take you to Diagon Alley directly after lunch to purchase what you need for classes."

"I'm sure I can manage to miss a lecture on the Goblin wars." She chuckled a little. "Just this once."

"Good, now while there is a fund set up for students in need, you will not be needing to avail yourself of it. One of our alumni have decided to be your 'sponsor' as it were. He asked that I give you this letter to explain." Horace handed her an envelope with some weight to it.

"Sponsor me? How does he even know?" She stopped realizing it was a silly question. Tom. She opened the letter and a small golden key fell out.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Abraxas Malfoy and we have a mutual friend in the form of Tom Riddle. He explained to me the extraordinary circumstances regarding your appearance at the school last night. Given your affiliation with our house, and the fact that you find yourself here quite alone and friendless I feel it is my duty to extend a helpful hand. The key I have enclosed is to a vault I have placed in your name. It has modest funds, and I expect you to make full use of it both for school needs, and anything else a young lady might desire. I will replenish it as needed, and will look forward to making your formal acquaintance at some point in the future._

 _Most Cordially,_

 _Lord Abraxas Malfoy_

"Professor Slughorn, I couldn't possibly accept this." She protested.

"It would be considered most rude to reject his gift, and I can assure you that Lord Malfoy has no ill intentions." Horace said to reassure her. "He did quite a bit for Tom as well, once he finished school and came into his inheritance. Slytherin house always takes care of its own." He patted her hand. "Best to write him a pleasant reply and thank him. The most he'll expect in return is the favour of a dance at the Yule ball."

"Yule ball?" She looked surprised.

"That's no longer a tradition at Hogwarts in your time." He looked quite surprised.

"No…I'm afraid not." She said.

"Well, the Hogwarts Yule ball is open to Newt students, recent graduates and Ministry officals. It's the social event of the year for many." He smiled. "It's an excellent opportunity for the older students to network and be introduced to the right people."

"I can hardly wait." She tried one of the biscuits. "I suppose that means I'll need dress robes."

"Indeed, a trip to Twillfit & Tattings is certainly called for." He said. "You should make a list of what you'll need to pick up so that we don't forget anything. I'll sign your Hogsmeade form, so that you can join your classmates in the village for weekends." He said. "We'll also need to think about summer arrangements for you."

She felt her face fall a little. "I suppose we do." She whispered.

"Don't worry too much about it yet. These things have a way of working out." Horace said. "Now I have some students come for dinner on the first Friday each month, would you care to join us Miss Granger? I can guarantee good food and usually quite lively conversation."

Hermione smiled. "I would be honoured, Sir." Ah…the Slug Club…

"Well…on the topic of dinner, you should be heading along to the Great Hall for yours, as should I. Meet me tomorrow after lunch in the Entrance Hall and we'll be on our way to London." He said.

"Thank you Professor, I'll see you tomorrow." She stood and slipped the letter and key into her pocket. She left the office and headed back to the great Hall to have something to eat. She felt completely lost, like she was stumbling through some dream. She was being 'sponsored' by Abraxas Malfoy, likely at the request of the fledgling Dark Lord. It was some ridiculous dream. As she sat down next to Tom, she wondered idly when she'd finally wake up again.


	3. Chapter 3

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

 _I know you told me I should stay away._

 _I know you said he's just a dog, a stray._

 _I know he is a bad boy with a tainted heart,_

 _And even I know this ain't smart._

 _~Criminal – SOF Cover/Britney Spears~_

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

"Is there anything you need while I'm in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked Tom as he walked her to the Entrance Hall.

"No…just give Abraxas my regards when you see him." Tom smiled.

"He's going to be there?" Her eyebrows lifted.

"I'd be very much surprised if he didn't 'happen' upon you and the Professor and just casually suggest he escort you while Horace goes and enjoys a pint at the Potioneer's Club." He said. "He won't be able to resist sizing you up in person, so don't be too terribly surprised."

"Do I need to worry about him?" She asked.

"Yes, and no." He said. "He won't lay a hand on you, he wouldn't dare, but he will try and find things to use against you at a later date should he need to." He said. He loved that about Abraxas, the man was almost as good at judging a person's weaknesses and flaws as he was.

Hermione nodded and straightened her borrowed robes. "Well, I'll see you later this evening." She said politely.

"Be good." He whispered and headed off.

Hermione frowned and went to join the Professor, summoning her smile and walking with him to the gates.

"Now, since you don't yet have your apparition license, just take my arm and I'll get us there." Horace said politely and offered her his arm.

Hermione held on, not stumbling at all as they appeared behind the Leaky. Over the last year she'd gotten so accustomed to travelling that way, that now it was almost second nature. "Shall we head to Gringotts first?" She asked.

"Yes, that's best I think." He tapped the bricks and the archway opened for them.

Hermione was struck by how little the alley had changed over the years. There were little differences, of course, but the general look and feel was much the same. She walked with the Professor towards the massive white building that dominated the area.

The Professor waited in the lobby while she went down to the vault that Malfoy had set up for her. It was surprisingly deep, and when the goblin opened it for her she blinked at the sheer volume of gold inside. He thought he'd need to replenish it for her, only a Malfoy would think she'd need more than this. She made a generous withdrawal and tried very hard to not feel guilty accepting it. She got back into the cart and rode it all the way back up, as she crossed the floor of the bank she couldn't help but stop dead. There was a tall, platinum blonde wizard talking animatedly with Professor Slughorn. He was a more handsome version of Draco, with Lucius' strong jawline. It was eerie.

"Ah, here she is. Miss Granger, come and let me introduce you to.."

"Lord Abraxas Malfoy." Hermione finished smoothly. "Forgive me, the resemblance to the Lord Malfoy in my time is…striking." She said.

Abraxas grinned and reached for her hand, pressing a polite kiss to it. "Malfoy genes do tend to breed true." He chuckled. "Were you at school with one of my descendants?"

"Your grandson, to be truthful." She managed not to blush outrageously, but it was a near thing.

"Miss Granger, would you forgive me if I left you in Lord Malfoy's capable hands? I just realized I have some business to see to. We could meet back at the Leaky cauldron in a few hours, say at 4?" Professor Slughorn suggested.

Hermione mentally cursed Tom for being right. "Of course Professor, as long as I'm not keeping Lord Malfoy from anything pressing?" She looked to the man beside her.

"Not at all Miss Granger, consider me your humble servant for the afternoon." He said, a sparkle in his silver eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Then I gladly release you Professor." She said and at Abraxas' gesture she walked with him out of the bank. "I didn't expect to meet you quite so soon." She said as they walked down the street.

"I like to know what's going on, and when I heard that Horace would be escorting you to get some school supplies I couldn't resist the temptation to rescue you from his tedious company." Abraxas said as they walked.

"He can be a little…stodgy." She tried to be tactful.

Abraxas snorted inelegantly. "The man grabs tight to anyone talented or connected and feeds off their successes as if they were his own. Tom says you're a clever little witch, so old Slughorn is likely to try and collect you."

"He did in my own time as well." Hermione chuckled as they reached Madam Malkin's and Abraxas held the door for her. It was strange, the difference in how he was treating her vs. how his son and grandson had. Just because he thought she had magical parents, or more likely because Tom had told him to be nice.

"You must be just as good as Tom suspects." Abraxas said, hanging back to let her order a full school kit. The shopkeeper took her measurements and promised to have the robes ready to be picked up by the time they finished their shopping. She paid the woman and they continued on their errands. Regardless of how tedious shopping could be Abraxas surprised her by being charming, and engaging her in a rather lively debate about magical theory.

"You should stop in here, you'll be needing something stunning for the yule ball. I anticipate you'll receive a fair few requests for your company." Abraxas said.

"That would certainly be a first." She said as he opened the door for her.

"Ah Lord Malfoy! What a pleasure sir, and who is this lovely young lady?" A short, but very well dressed wizard hurried forward.

"This is Miss Granger, she's a friend of the family and will be needing something for the Yule Ball. Whatever she wants." He told the man, being clear that no expense was to be spared.

"Of course, come right this way." He hustled Hermione to the back, setting her up on the pedestal and getting her measurements. "Hmmm, I just got in the most exquisite bolt of fairy lace and I think it would look just perfect with your complexion." He hurried to the back to look for it.

Hermione looked at Abraxas as he was sitting in a chair, drinking tea. "Will you be attending the ball?" She asked him.

"You may depend on seeing me there, Miss Granger. And might I take the opportunity to solicit at least one dance from you?" He asked.

"I would be delighted." She said and when the tailor came back out she was speechless. The bolt of fabric was the softest blush pink, and the lace was impossibly delicate, interwoven with silver thread that made it sparkle. "It's beautiful." She said.

The wizard smiled and unraveled a bit and held it up against her skin and nodded. "Perfect." He said and looked over to Abraxas who nodded in agreement.

"So many witches restrict themselves to house colours; this will be a breath of fresh air." Abraxas grinned. He'd have to send her something stunning to accessorize it with. "What were you thinking for a design Eustace?" He asked.

The man grabbed a pad of paper and did a rough sketch. "It's a bit daring, but I think she'll be able to wear it perfectly." He said.

Abraxas nodded. "Indeed. Send an owl to me if you require her for any additional fittings."

"Certainly Sir, please have a wonderful afternoon." He said to them.

Abraxas offered her a hand down and held her outer robes for her to put them back on.

"Don't *I* get to see the design?" Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"No, you don't." Abraxas said smoothly. "It's going to be a wonderful surprise."

Hermione chuckled. "Do all Malfoys take delight in being difficult?" She asked.

"I don't know, you've known a few of us now…you tell me." He laughed at her. "Tom's determined to treat you like some fragile doll, I may need to tell him to revise that plan."

"Fragile doll?" She looked honestly insulted.

"I didn't mean it quite like that, but he was quite clear that I was to be careful with you. I don't think he needed to worry over much." He said. "You can certainly hold your own."

"Yes, I can." She said firmly as they collected her things at Madam Malkin's. "Do you think we have time to make a quick stop at Ollivanders?" She asked him, a little hesitant to do it but Bellatrix's wand was still resisting her.

"Oh?"

"The wand that got blown through with me isn't actually mine, and it's not exactly co-operative." She said by way of explanation.

"Then we must certainly visit the wand shop." He said, knowing all too well how important a compatible wand was. "You'll need a wand that fits you properly to excel in your newts."

She nodded and they slipped into the wand shop. Garrick Ollivander, or at least she assumed it was him. He came forward, looking at her speculatively. "A bit out of time aren't you?" He said, blue eyes looking right through her. "No matter…you need a wand."

She nodded. "I do."

"Well…let's see what we can do about that then." He headed back and went rummaging and came forward with three different wands. "Give it a wave."

Hermione started with the leftmost wand, but all three felt wrong. She frowned.

"Nope, certainly not." He muttered to himself as he kept digging and then brought forward another wand, the wood gleamed a deep honey. "Give this a wave my dear."

Hermione wrapped her fingers around the wand and felt the power reach out to her, wrapping around her. She smiled and gave a flick, and a couple of wand boxes levitated and neatly stacked themselves. "This is it."

He smiled. "Beech, 11 and a quarter inches, with a core of dragon heartstring…from a particularly nasty Ukrainian Ironbelly if you must know." He chuckled. "It should serve you well, seven galleons if you please."

She counted it out and slipped her new wand away. She'd keep Bellatrix's as a backup, this would be her new primary wand.

Abraxas considered her carefully. "Beech is a most particular wand wood." He said idly.

"It's not something I've studied extensively." She said.

"It's worth looking at." He said. "You'll find a wizard, or witch's wand, reveals a great deal about them." He said and escorted her to the Leaky Cauldron, where her Professor was waiting on them. "I'll take my leave of you now, Miss Granger. I hope you enjoyed your afternoon as much as I did."

"I had a very pleasant time, thank you for being so kind to escort me." She said in kind. "I hope to see you again."

"I think you may depend on that." He gave a polite nod and headed off.

"Did you get everything you need Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn asked as he came over, a bit red in his cheeks.

"I did, perhaps we should return to the Castle sir?" She said. "I'm sure I've monopolized enough of your day."

"Well if you've gotten everything you need." He said and walked outside with her, offering her his arm again.

"Yes, I'm sure I have everything." Hermione reassured him. A bit of bone crushing, disorientation later they were standing just outside the school's gates. She took a moment, a little shakier this time. It was clear that the professor had been drinking and it had effected his talents in this area. "Thank you again for escorting me Professor." She said.

"It was no trouble, besides you seem to have enjoyed Lord Malfoy's company more than you would have mine. He's quite the charmer that fellow, such a shame he never seems to settle on a young lady for more than a season. Best to guard your heart there Miss Granger." He gave her some advice.

"I'll be sure to do that, I know I'm not the kind of witch that would be able to entice the Malfoy heir." She laughed a bit. "But he is pleasant to speak with, and it's nice to find someone to debate some of the finer points of charms theory."

"He was a brilliant student in charms, just finished his Mastery actually. Quite impressive for his age." Horace prattled on about the finer virtues of Abraxas Malfoy, and how he's pointed him to his mentor and smoothed the way for him to write his mastery exams early.

Hermione indulged him with nods and smiles at the right moments. She politely excused herself to go and put her things in the dorm. She let out a long held breath as she turned down the corridor to the common room and whispered the password. She entered, and felt a bit of relief settle around her shoulders. It was strange but she felt safer inside the dorms. She knew that she shouldn't, but she wasn't going to argue with the sensation. She didn't see Tom in the common room and relaxed even more, going up to her room and unshrinking everything. She neatly packed everything into her new trunk. At Abraxas' urging she'd splurged a little on a very nice trunk. It was a bit heavier in construction than her standard trunk that she'd bought as a first year. This was bound in heavy black dragon hide with silvery studs. The owner had engraved her initials in silver filigree on the ends. There was a warded section for personal effects, a standard featherlight charm, and it would expand as needed. She took her time packing things away and nearly jumped out of her skin when a silky voice said her name right behind her.

"You weren't at dinner, I thought I should come and make sure you were all right." Tom gripped her upper arms, dragged her back against his chest and letting his lips brush her earlobe.

"You're not supposed to be in the girl's dorms." She gasped, having to remind herself not to struggle. He'd probably take that as a challenge.

"You think silly little wards will keep me out of here if I want to come up?" He chuckled. "Quite the haul. Did you have fun shopping with Abraxas?" There was a strange undercurrent to his tone that made the hairs raise on the back of her neck.

She swallowed and closed her eyes a moment. "He was very pleasant company." She said carefully.

"I do hope he was a perfect gentleman. I'd hate to think he was…forward with you." He loosened his grip on her arms and stroked them down settling his hands on her hips. "I'd be most displeased with him if he was." There was almost a purr to his words.

Hermione shook her head a bit. "He didn't do anything inappropriate, my Lord." She whispered the title, knowing it would please him, and perhaps get him to release her. It seemed to have the opposite effect as he turned her and leaned in, kissing her aggressively. She did try and struggle then and found herself pushed back against the wall, wrists pinned to the stone. "Please…don't." She gasped as he broke the kiss.

Tom kept her pinned there, eyes boring into hers. "Don't ever fight me, Hermione." He said quietly. "But I will stop, this time." He released her wrists and stepped back. "Once you've finished putting your things away, join me in the common room and I'll take you to the kitchens to get some food. You're too thin, you need to eat."

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around her middle. Once he was gone from the room she covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to cry. She couldn't get over the irony of Connie warning her about Hadrian, and Slughorn warning her about Abraxas…she'd take a hundred of them over one Tom Riddle. She finished putting her things away and carefully folded her borrowed uniform up for Connie. She headed downstairs in her own uniform now, prefect's badge proudly on her breast and saw Tom sitting there, talking with Rosier. "I'm ready when you are," She said to Tom, her tone a little cool.

He nodded and stood, just telling James he'd be back later. He fell into step with her as they headed for the kitchens.

Hermione summoned up her courage and stopped. "We need to talk." She said and sharply turned on her heel heading for an empty classroom. She set the wards this time, her own combination of them.

Tom looked amused. "So…talk." He leaned against the wall.

"We need to have some ground rules." She said. "My dorm room is out of bounds. I need to have somewhere I feel safe, and that is where I sleep."

Tom considered. "I suppose I see your point…" He said. "What will you give me in return?"

"When we are around the other students and teachers I will continue to appear to be your friend, and extoll your virtues. I'll aide the illusion that you're just a brilliant, hardworking student." She said.

"Not quite enough, in return you'll appear as my girlfriend, let me convince everyone that I am just like every other sixteen year old wizard in this castle." He said. "And in private I will refrain from forcing you into any acts you find uncomfortable or distasteful…unless you need to be punished for something you've done contrary to my orders or interests." He didn't often negotiate, but he didn't have any witches following him and as Abraxas had often told him witches took a very different approach.

Hermione felt a bit ill at the thought that he would use that as punishment, but she supposed it was no different than him using the cruciatus curse on her. She wasn't a terribly big fan of that either. "And you'll teach me occlumency." She said.

"Done." Tom said and walked to the door, trailing his fingers through her wards. "This is an elegant piece of spellwork." He mused, seeing a bunch of different charms playing off one another. "How effective is it?"

"It kept me alive for nearly a year on the run from your followers." She said. "The only thing it doesn't block is smell. I once had someone that was hunting me stand not even a few inches from me, and all he could detect was the scent of my perfume. He looked right through me, even though he was close enough to have touched me." She shuddered remembering that.

"May I see that memory?" He asked her, turning from the door. A little politeness couldn't hurt after all.

She nodded, inclining her head and managing to not flinch away as he cradled her face in his hands and slipped into her mind. He was much gentler this time, coaxing the memory forward and stroking his mind against hers in a comforting fashion. She watched the memory play across her mind, standing face to face with Scabior, watching him breathe in deeply as if trying to pinpoint the scent.

He withdrew softly and kissed her forehead. "Very impressive. I wonder if there is a charm you could add to your warding to block scent in future." He moved back, thinking about it.

Hermione nodded. "It's all that's missing, even as it is I found it very effective." She said.

"Work on it." He said. "Now, shall we go and get some dinner?"

Hermione nodded and dismantled the wards, leaving the privacy of the classroom. She'd put her foot down with a likely psychopath and rather than punish her for it he'd accepted it, even bargained a little with her. She'd just have to be very clear with him. For the moment he found her valuable, she needed to stay valuable.

They reached the hallway outside the kitchen and Tom tickled the pear, letting them in. The House Elves were happy to get the pair a nice dinner, roast with Yorkshire puddings and roasted potatoes. She was hungry and ate with a focus she would have attributed to Ron until she realized that he was watching her. She flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He said and sipped his mug of hot chocolate. "How long were you on the run?" He asked her.

"Nine months, give or take." She said softly. "Things were…hard."

"I imagine regular meals were hard to come by towards the end." He knew what it was to be hungry, probably better than most in this castle. He could see that this girl understood true hunger. Not the little twinge of your stomach between lunch and dinner, but the gnawing twisting burn of days and weeks without enough food to ever quiet the need. They were very different, but in some ways they were alike. She knew what it was to be lonely, to feel true despair, and she knew the burning heat of real hate. She'd never let herself surrender to it completely, but it was there, lurking under her nice manners and brave front.

"They were." She said simply, eating a little slower now.

"Once you're back to normal…I'd like very much to see you duel. Maybe with Hadrian or James." He said.

"Why not you?" She asked.

"I need to know your skill set. I'd hate to maim you accidentally." He grinned.

"It wouldn't be the first time I was outclassed and hurt." She sighed, sitting back…finally full.

"No, but I try not to harm those that are useful to me." He said. "We'll practice your occlumency on Saturday nights, no one will think anything of two students disappearing together for some privacy." He said a little suggestively.

She nodded. "I want to be able to protect myself against Dumbledore's casual attempts to read my mind." She said.

"We'll be able to at least do that." He said with surety. "Not everyone has the innate talent for advanced mind work, but most can learn to erect basic barriers. It will not be terribly pleasant." He did warn her.

"It'll be more pleasant than having my mind ransacked and betraying your secrets would be." She said knowing that if she ever did that regardless of why she would be dead, if she was lucky.

"True." He said.

Hermione shivered a little. "So I'm sure I'll be sufficiently motivated to apply myself." She sipped some of her hot chocolate. "Did you tell Abraxas to set that vault up for me?"

"Yes. He's one of my 'friends' and was eager to assist me in seeing that you were taken care of properly. I simply had to explain that you were important to my plans, and then he suddenly couldn't do enough. Though I rather doubt he'd have been so eager to help if he knew your true parentage." His eyes glittered. "He does detest the muggleborn. Something I'll need to work on with him." He admitted.

"How do you get all of these people to do what you want?" She asked, always having wondered. Some of his followers were very talented, pure-blooded wizards. Why would they follow some half-blood upstart?

"It's easy, second nature for me really." He said. "When I meet someone, I can tell what they want most, and what they fear above all else. I offer their deepest, darkest desires with one hand, and let them understand that if they come to my side willingly it can be theirs. When they displease me, it's the other secret I parade in front of their eyes." He said. "You, Hermione, want to be the greatest witch of your age, to prove that you are better than any pureblood. You want to throw that nasty little slur into their faces and make them see how inferior they are." He smiled, it was part of what he loved about this witch. Her deepest desire was dark, driven by less than pure intention. "You fear that they're right…that you're the worthless little mudblood they tell you that you are."

Hermione looked away from him, hand in a tight fist.

"Stop fighting me, and I will make them crawl to you. They'll come begging for your favour, your approval. Men like Abraxas will fight for your favour, witches like Walburga Black will defer to you. It can all be yours." He moved over and slid a hand into her hair, cradling her skull and turning her face back to his. "Wouldn't you like that Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione nodded slightly. "You know that I would…and I hate that I do."

"Why? Wanting to be respected and valued is nothing horrible Hermione. It's not wrong to want that, why be satisfied with less? Why let yourself be content to follow around a pure-blood and a half-blood and do their homework for them for a pat on the head and the honour of being included. They should have been flocking to you. Brilliant, powerful *you*." He met her eyes and let his will press against her.

Hermione shivered in his grasp and nodded. "I just didn't want to be alone." She whispered.

"And you won't be now, but you won't need to pander to lesser minds anymore." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Unlike before this kiss was coaxing, teasing…a seduction rather than an assault. "I'll make them all grovel to you, if you just bend to me." He said and moved back.

Hermione visibly swayed as he released her, shocked at how easily she'd wanted to fall to his feet and do anything he asked of her. Shit!

"And that is how I do it." He said smugly, knowing that she was his. She'd struggle and give token resistance but he owned her soul now.

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

A/N: Beech Wands {Pottermore}

 **The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched (yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood), have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wandmakers, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand's lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation.**


	4. Chapter 4

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

 _ **Through this world I've stumbled,**_

 _ **So many times betrayed.**_

 _ **Trying to find an honest word,**_

 _ **To find the truth enslaved.**_

 _ **Possession ~ Sarah McLachlan**_

T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*

It was Friday morning, and Hermione was sitting in the Transfiguration classroom. It was a very strange experience to be listening to Professor Dumbledore teaching a lecture she'd received from Professor McGonagall last year. She was sitting between Tom and Connie, taking notes on the non-verbal duplication charm. This had given her trouble last year, taking her nearly a month to perform correctly, many of her classmates had taken months more.

Her former Headmaster was actually a very good lecturer, making the very dry topic almost sing. She didn't however like how his eyes tended to narrow when they fell on her and Tom. He was clearly suspicious, and not even trying to hide it. He'd already taken five points from Tom this class when he'd leaned over and quietly explained an alteration in the transfiguration diagram she'd been drawing. It only irked her because there were at least four other pairs of students whispering around the room and none of them got so much as a hard look.

He floated a batch of feathers to everyone, all of them marked irregularly and Hermione was impressed with the test. It required not just a basic duplication but attention to the finer details of colour, sheen, and pattern. She received a peacock feather, and she took her time studying it, pouring over the details. She made an elegant flourish of her wand and neatly duplicated the feather.

"Good effort for a first attempt Miss Granger, just watch your shading." He said, coming over to inspect her work. He said nothing to Tom, despite the boy having perfectly duplicated his loudly pigmented parrot feather. The older wizard simply continued on.

The rest of the class was spent practicing the non-verbal spell, and as the chime rang signalling the end of their double period Hermione and her classmates rose and started to pack away their things.

"Miss Granger, a word if you please?" Albus called out.

She sighed and met Tom's eyes. "Meet you down in the Great Hall for lunch?" She asked.

"I'll wait just outside." He shook his head.

"All right." She swallowed and headed to the front of the classroom as the last of the students trickled out. "Sir?" She said.

"Now Miss Granger, I understand the pressure you must be under with everything going on…but there is never any excuse for allowing another student to do your work for you." Albus turned around and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" She didn't have to pretend outrage. "Are you accusing me of cheating, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Now now, I'm sure it seems quite harmless to let Tom transfigure your feather for you, but it's doing you no favours." He said in a kindly, condescending tone.

"I did *not* cheat, and am perfectly capable of doing my own work in class… Sir." She all but hissed the honorific.

"Then you should have no issues in repeating the test." He sat a tea cup down on his desk.

Hermione was incensed, never in all her life had she EVER been accused of cheating. Little sparks lighted off her hair as she drew her wand and completed the complex movement and three new tea cups appeared on his desk. They were perfect replications of the one he'd sat down, right down to the gold embellishments and a small chip on the base. "Is that sufficient Professor, or are you going to accuse me of cheating again?"

"Miss Granger…." The older wizard started.

"If there's nothing else…I need to be getting to lunch. Sir." Hermione's back was ramrod straight.

"No…there's nothing further." Albus said.

"Good day." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the classroom. The electricity sparking off her hair was frizzing it out even more and she nearly drew her wand on Tom when he caught her arm.

"What happened?" Tom blinked, startled by the sheer rage rolling off the petite witch.

"He accused me of CHEATING. ME!" She was so mad she couldn't even see straight.

"I trust he won't be making that mistake again?" Tom smirked, quite enjoying this side to his new little pet. He almost felt sorry for Dumbledore.

"No." Her tone could have frozen feindfyre.

"Come on down to lunch." He took her book bag and slipped an arm around her waist. "You and I were the only ones who managed the spell. He just underestimated how brilliant you are." He said as they walked, very aware that Albus was watching them from the doorway. "Don't worry about him."

Hermione was still seething as they arrived at the Great Hall, and she let Tom guide her to sit down. "I've never been so insulted in my entire life." To accuse her of cheating was worse than any slur hurled at her by the likes of Malfoy or others. She was caught between wanting to cry and wanting to hex the old coot into oblivion.

Renaud's eyebrows were up in his hairline. "What did old Dumbledore do to her?"

"Accused her of cheating." Tom said, letting his voice carry a bit. "He couldn't believe that she was capable of performing the duplication transfiguration on her first try, so of course I *must* have done it for her." He rolled his eyes. "Just because his idiot lions don't know a duplication spell from a dung bomb doesn't mean we're all equally challenged."

"The man is a disgrace, I don't know why the Headmaster tolerates him." Connie sneered. "Don't let him get to you Hermione." She said kindly. "Want me to do something with your hair? It's all frizzy."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "It sparks when I get really angry…."

"We really need to teach you some wandless spells, put all the extra magic to use." Marcus smiled.

"We'll take her to the dueling room on Sunday, I've already booked it for Slytherin with Professor Flitwick." Tom said. "Dueling club will start back up in a few weeks as well. The Professor hopes we'll all be in attendance."

"I heard Dumbledore was trying to get the Headmaster to ban the club after the accident last year." Hattie frowned.

"He tried, the Headmaster reminded him that there was no permanent harm done and it was a valuable forum for students to expand their skills." Tom said. "Plus having a former Dueling champion run the class removes most of his arguments."

Hermione was slowly calming down, though she still had a scowl on her face. "Sounds fun, I could use the excuse to blow off a little steam." She said quietly.

"Maybe I should duel you, just to keep you from reducing Marcus or James to a pasty smear on the floor." He said, contemplating the power he'd felt pouring off her.

"Hey." Marcus protested.

"You didn't see her coming out of the classroom." Tom said. "I think I'll be the one to test her out."

"What happened to not wanting to maim me?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Something tells me you can hold your own." He said and offered her a roast beef sandwich.

"Thank you." She took one off the plate and poured herself some tea. "So Slughorn's quarters for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, it's a small group and you have the distinction of being the only girl." Tom chuckled. "You know most of them all ready, but you'll also meet Charles Longbottom and Marc Bones." He said.

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectfully I assume?" She smiled a little.

"I take it you know their descendants?" Hadrian asked as he sat beside them.

"Yes." She said. "Neville Longbottom was a quiet boy, and Susan Bones was one of the Hufflepuff Prefects." She said.

"It must be very strange for you, looking at all these people and trying to reconcile us with those you knew." He said, biting into an apple, dark eyes watching her closely.

"It's been easier than you'd think. I can certainly see what traits run through families, that's for sure." She said and shrugged elegantly. "I miss my friends, of course, and it's aggravating to have six years of alliances and manoeuvering go out the window, but I'll manage." She said and met his eyes boldly.

"Hadrian…" Tom said quietly, and stared at the other boy until he drew his eyes away from Hermione and deferred to Tom. "Astronomy should just be going over star charts today and then we'll head down to Alchemy." He said to Hermione to redirect the conversation.

"Can I borrow your Alchemy notes over the weekend Renaud?" She asked the quiet boy who was reading something while eating.

"Certainly. I hope my Runes notes were helpful." He said without looking up.

"They were thank you, I'll get them back to you after class." Hermione said, not taking his distraction personally. She understood him better than any of them.

He merely nodded and frowned at something in the book her was reading.

Tom watched all her interactions and was actually surprised. Renaud never acknowledged anyone while he was reading, and she'd sized Hadrian up quickly as if knowing that beside Tom, he was the biggest predator. He also wondered just how frightening she'd have been if she had been sorted into Slytherin originally. There was a darkness lingering under that superficial light and goodness. He wanted to peel it away and find out what was underneath. He had a feeling it would something beautiful and terrible. As lunch ended he stood and offered her a hand up.

"Come on, I'll carry your books." He offered, shouldering her bag as they headed off to the Astronomy tower with Renaud and Connie.

"Why don't you ever offer to carry my books Renaud?" Connie teased him as they walked.

"Because I have no interest in your 'affections'." He answered drily.

Connie rolled her eyes a bit. "The charm of a dead fish that one." She muttered to Hermione as they walked.

Hermione just chuckled as they headed up the winding staircase up to the Astronomy classroom. They only had one evening of practical stargazing a week, but their night was scheduled on Fridays so that they could sleep in. They were double booked with the second years. As they all took their seats she could understand why. There were only another four students besides them that had chosen this Newt class.

The professor launched into the lesson and by following along with Tom and Connie, she figured out what they were working on. After a week of Tom being in her personal space, she'd gotten fairly accustomed to it. She noticed the Slytherins tended to put themselves in each other's space fairly regularly. She didn't see that same tendency between the other houses, except in dating couples. She'd have to ask Tom about it. She'd never noticed it in the Slytherins in her time either.

Alchemy saw them in a part of the dungeons she'd never been in. There was a massive lecture hall and she sat between Tom and Renaud again. Alchemy turned out to be largely theory based. This year would only see them doing practical work in the last two months, once they had demonstrated understanding of the underlying theory and safety procedures. It was fascinating, but she could understand why some people found it rather dry. She took detailed notes but knew that she'd very much need Renaud's notes from the previous classes to fully understand everything the Professor was lecturing about. She noticed that Tom was fully engaged in this class, as opposed to his casual approach to most of the others. Just another piece of the puzzle that was Tom Riddle.

When class was finished she put her notes away and stretched a little, her back a bit tight.

"Back sore?" Tom asked as he gathered his things as well.

"Just tight, I need to stretch a little I think." She said and shouldered her book bag.

"Fridays are long." Tom agreed. "You should enjoy dinner, thought likely the conversation will likely revolve around you." He waited for her while Renaud went up to talk to the Professor about something from the lecture.

"Great…everyone wants to know about me." She sighed a little.

"You're a novelty right now, it's only expected." He shrugged. "Just keep to your story, and have a little fun with it." He said. "We'll work on your Occlumency tomorrow night after dinner." He said quietly as they headed to the common room.

"Ok." She nodded, nervous about it but knowing it was a necessity now. She had too many secrets to protect to risk someone slipping in and plundering her thoughts. They entered the Common Room, the younger years gathered in groups going over their homework assignments and the older students talking in their designated corners. "I'm just going to lay down for a bit." She said to Tom, needing to decompress before dinner. "What's dress code for dinner?" She paused at the stairs.

"Just our uniforms minus the outer robes." Tom said.

"All right." She said and headed upstairs.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her." Hadrian said as he came to stand with Tom.

"I didn't realize it was any of your concern." Tom said coolly, turning his eyes onto the Nott heir. "All you need to know is that the witch is mine."

Hadrian swallowed but didn't wilt under the dark look. "Does she want to be?"

"She's warming to the concept." He shrugged.

Hadrian nodded. "Very well then." He left it at that. "She'll be joining us for dinner with Slughorn?"

"Yes." He said and went to sit in his favoured spot on the couch. "She's brilliant, he'd be a fool to not try and collect her." He said as he lounged back.

"Still, he doesn't often spend time on witches." Hadrian said and took his chair, putting the moment of disquiet aside.

"No, they have to be something quite special for him to bother. You'd need to be blind, or Dumbledore, to not see her talent." Tom said with a smirk on his lips.

Hadrian grinned. "The old man's going to regret today isn't he?"

"I have a feeling he tangled with the wrong witch." Tom said quietly. He'd seen the flash of pure, unfettered rage in her eyes as she'd stepped into the hall. Such emotion was dangerous enough on its own, never mind when paired with a sharp and determined mind. He was actually quite curious to see how she chose to go after the old wizard.

"Good evening Tom." Geraint Mornet came and sat down with them. The Head Boy was reserved, and generally stayed neutral during inter-house conflicts. His level temperament was likely what had won him the highest honour in a year where there had been many strong contenders.

"Mornet." Tom said politely.

"I heard there was an incident with the new girl and Professor Dumbledore today. What happened?" He asked.

"We were having our first practical class on the non-verbal duplication charm. Miss Granger and I were the only ones to perform it correctly so the Professor held her back after class. He then accused her of cheating." Tom said. "She was very upset."

Geraint's jaw tightened. "I'm meeting with the Headmaster this evening, I'll bring it up. Do you think she'd be willing to give me the memory of the incident to present to the Headmaster?" He asked Tom.

"I think she might." Tom smiled. "Hattie?" He turned his head and called the female half of the Rosier twins over.

"Hi Tom, Geraint." She smiled a little warmer at the older boy.

"Could you be an absolute dear and fetch Hermione? Geraint has something to ask of her." He gave her his most charming smile.

"Sure, I was heading up anyway." She laughed and flounced off.

"My father's been in negotiations with hers." Geraint said quietly watching her go.

"Are congratulations to be in order then?" Tom looked surprised.

"With luck. She seems receptive to the match, so it's certainly helped things along a bit quicker than normal." He said. "We'll have to wait until after her Newts of course, but she'll be an excellent wife." She was clever, powerful, but she was also kind. It was a rare combination in a Slytherin girl and he knew that she'd be just what his family needed.

Tom nodded. "You'll be quite happy together I believe." Tom said.

"You seem quite captivated by Miss Granger." Geraint said quietly, letting the younger man know that people were noticing.

"She is quite captivating." Tom said quietly, eyes drifting over to where she was coming through the doorway from the dorms. "I am quite taken with her." He admitted to Geraint.

The older boy nodded. "We'll speak about it another time." He promised. "Miss Granger." He said and came to his feet as she joined them. "I wanted to ask you for something."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked and sat down on the couch.

"I was informed about the incident today after Transfigurations. It's only the most recent display of prejudice by the man, and I've been keeping the Headmaster appraised of any new incidents at his request. If I could give him your memory of the incident, it might go a long way towards showing the man for what he is." He said to her.

"I'd be more than happy to. I'm not entirely sure how to accomplish that, but I'm sure you and Tom could talk me through it?" She looked between them both.

"I'd be happy to." Tom said. "I'll have the memory for you at dinner Geraint." He said and the older boy left with a smile. His dark eyes turned to Hermione. "Come on, we'll find an empty classroom and I'll walk you through extracting the memory." He stood and offered her a hand.

She placed her hand in his and let him tug her up to stand. They left the common room together and soon found themselves in an old potion's lab. She cast a scourgify on the bench and sat down.

"Now, we're not going to tamper with the memory, simply weave it together in a way that makes the man look even worse." Tom grinned. "Memories always differ from person to person in minute ways because we all perceive things differently." He explained and came to sit beside her, wand drawn. "Now close your eyes and focus on today. Think of the class as a whole…immerse yourself in the memory." His voice was smooth, hypnotic.

Hermione brought the memory forward and she could feel his mind pressing against hers, bringing the memory together, focusing on the glares Dumbledore gave them, and taking points from them for discussing the theory quietly while his Gryffindors talked loudly across the room about their weekend plans. Then he skipped it to the accusations, not needing to do a thing there. Then she felt a very weird sensation, like something stretching away. She opened her eyes to see him dropping a silvery, wispy ribbon into a glass bottle. "Is that my memory?" She asked.

He nodded. "It is." He slipped it into his pocket. "We've been collecting memories to use against him. We have nearly a dozen incidences. If Dippet doesn't do something, then we'll take it to the board of Governors." He said.

Hermione nodded. "Ok." She took a deep breath, unable to believe that she was contributing to the downfall of one of the greatest Wizards she'd ever known. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to wrestle the guilt down.

"Don't." Tom's voice was hard. "He doesn't deserve your guilt. I've been in your head, remember? I saw what he did to you, and to your friends. You wanted to change things…this will change everything." He said.

Hermione swallowed and nodded, suppressing a shiver. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He accepted her apology and stood. "Come, we'll head to Slughorn's quarters for dinner." He rested his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the classroom and through the dungeons to Slughorn's private quarters. He knocked politely before opening the door for Hermione.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Riddle…please come in." Horace was sitting in his favourite armchair.

There were ten other students sitting and relaxing on couches and in chairs. They all had tea. As they walked across the room, two younger Slytherins moved off the couch to make room for them. Tom slipped the vial with Hermione's memories to Geraint as they sat down. Hermione noticed the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students sitting in chairs across from them.

"Miss Granger, I believe you know almost everyone here this evening, but may I present Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Bones. Mr. Longbottom is an absolute marvel in Defence, and is looking to take his Mastery in the subject after he sits his Newts this June. Mr. Bones's mother is the Head of the DMLE, and he'll be going to work under her after he graduates." Horace started extolling everyone else's virtues for her, giving her a bit of information on the other members of the Slug Club. "Now gentleman, Miss Granger has already shown incredible prowess in her first week here, and is attempting a record number of Newt Classes. I look forward to seeing what she accomplishes this year." He spoke warmly of her.

"That's very kind of you Professor." Hermione said, a little uncomfortable with the looks she was getting from the others in the room. She'd never much liked being the center of attention, at least not socially.

"Now, while we're waiting for dinner why don't you tell us all a little bit about yourself and your family. I remember you mentioning that your father was Muggleborn?" He smiled encouragingly.

"Yes he was." She said and gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Tom. "He was a Ravenclaw prefect and pursued Potions research after school. My Mother was an Urquart and they met while at school." She said. "They were both surprised when I was sorted to Slytherin, of course, but quite proud of me. There have been times my housemates have teased me about being missorted, but they tend not to complain around exams." She smirked a little, enjoying the laughter from Tom and Marcus.

"Between her and Renaud I think we'll all be hitting the books harder than normal this year." Marcus drawled.

"There's nothing wrong with being studious my boys, a little extra effort wouldn't go amiss for any of you. Do try and still find time to enjoy yourself though Miss Granger, life is meant to be experienced and the great wide world can be just as valuable a teacher as any book." He smiled and launched into a story about his years of travel after he'd finished his Newts before deciding to pursue his Potion's Mastery.

Hermione smiled listening to him talking about his time in Egypt and the ancient places he'd visited. "It sounds fascinating Professor." She said.

"It was a trip of a lifetime, my dear. There are places all through this world steeped in old magic, just waiting to be rediscovered." He smiled at them all and then looked over at the table. "Ah, our dinner has arrived. Shall we?" He stood and headed over to the large round dining table.

Hermione smiled as Tom held her chair for her, sitting to her right while Marcus sat to her left. She ate delicately, listening to Geraint talking about his plans for after Graduation. He'd be going to work at the Ministry, having been offered a position in the International Magical Office of Law. He was looking forward to starting work there after his Newts.

"Do I detect aspirations to hold one of the British Seat in the International Confederation of Wizards Mr. Mornet?" Horace grinned, clearly well pleased with his student.

"Perhaps one day Professor, I have a lot to learn before I'm ready for that." Geraint smiled and sipped his water.

"Several friends from the Ministry will be in attendance at the Yule Ball, I'll be happy to make some introductions if anyone has an interest." Horace said, looking over at Tom.

"That's very kind of you Professor." He said smoothly. "It never hurts to make new friends." Tom had to think about his choices again. Hermione's arrival and the memories he'd seen had made him question his original plans. Perhaps there was another way to the end he desired, one that might breed less resistance.

"What about you Miss Granger? Any interest in getting involved with the Ministry after you finish school?" Horace asked with a smile.

"That had been my original plan, so I'd be more than happy to meet some of your friends Professor." She smiled pleasantly, knowing that he'd expect her to take advantage of his offer. She was aware that Tom was watching her out of the corner of his eye and she hoped that had been the right response. The rest of the evening passed in pleasant conversation, with the Professor carrying the lion's share of the conversation.

Hermione was quite relieved when the evening finally wound down, and she was heading back to the Dorms with her fellow Slytherins. It had been a very long day and she was in desperate need of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Getting back into my Tomione groove. Enjoy!**

 **T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R***

 _ **I could corrupt you  
It would be easy  
Watching you suffer  
Girl, it would please me**_

 _ **~Corrupt by Depeche Mode~**_

 **T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R*T*R***

"Your obsession with the boy isn't healthy, Albus," Armando Dippet said as he came to stand with his Deputy Headmaster on the steps outside the main doors of the castle. It was a rare warm October day and groups of students were outside soaking up the warm sunshine before the cold Scottish winter descended upon them. The old Headmaster could clearly tell that Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on the group of Slytherin 6th year students. He was honestly at a loss for what to do with the Transfiguration Master. The man had been vocal about his dislike of the young Tom Riddle since his sorting six years ago…and had not let up. He'd put his foot down last year, when the man had all but accused Tom of murdering that poor girl in the lavatory.

It was true that there was a darkness to Tom Riddle, Armando was no so blind as to miss it completely, but given the young man's tragic circumstances he could hardly hold it against him. The boy had overcome his poverty and isolation, in fact he was absolutely flourishing these days. He was proud of the young man, and was not ashamed to admit he considered him one of his favourites currently at the school. He was intelligent, talented, and capable of doing anything he set his mind to. A student like that truly only came along once in a lifetime.

He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as he saw Tom slipping his hand into Miss Granger's. He was unsurprised to see such a swift attachment between the two Slytherin students. They were truly two of a kind, and inwardly he was happy for them.

"I've said it before Armando, but he's dangerous," Albus said, scowling.

"And Miss Granger? Is she also dangerous?" Armando sighed, finally addressing the formal complaint that Horace and Mr. Mornet had left with him two weeks ago.

"The attachment between them is too sudden, and she's been defensive of him since she arrived. I believe she may have come to this time intentionally, seeking to meddle with the timeline," Albus said.

"Do you have any evidence of those charges? They are very serious accusations, Albus," Armando said carefully.

"Evidence, no…merely a feeling."

Armando sighed. "The Ministry has contacted me, formally requesting your assistance with the Grindlewald issue," he began.

"I have declined their requests, my students need me and I cannot see what use I would be to the Ministry," Albus said dismissively.

"I've told them that you will be taking a sabbatical from teaching after Yule," Armando said firmly.

"I will do no such thing." Albus turned suddenly, looking at Dippet.

"You will, or I will have no choice but to dismiss you from the school. There have been a number of formal complaints Albus, and with the latest infractions I cannot let it stand. Your bias against young Tom Riddle, and the Slytherin students in general, has gotten out of hand. The Board convened a session last night and it was decided that we would offer you a sabbatical of no less than 18 months, but preferably a full three and a half years. It would allow you to consult with the Ministry, and get your head back on straight. If you refuse, the board has asked that I present you with termination papers, effective immediately," Armando said, giving him the news as efficiently as possible.

Albus looked enraged. "That boy murdered Myrtle Warren and yet you still protect him. Sending me away won't change the fact that I'm right about him, and his little circle of friends. I will not go quietly, if you want me out, you'll need to fire me. I will not willing walk away and leave my students vulnerable to that boy's evil influence."

Armando looked saddened, and took a sealed letter out and handed it to him. "You will be expected to be off school grounds by tomorrow night. Your severance pay will be deposited in your Gringotts account within twenty-four hours of leaving the premises."

"You can't do this, Armando," Albus fumed.

"You'll find that I can," He said. "You are not the Headmaster here and you are done. Pack your things, and leave Hogwarts. I will not ask you again." Armando turned and went back into the castle. He liked Albus, a great deal, but the blinders he constantly wore in regards to Tom were worrisome, and then turning that same distrust and rampant suspicion onto Miss Granger, a girl stranded here and clearly vulnerable, had been the last straw.

o.o.O.o.o

Renaud approached the group sitting under one of the sprawling oaks and was grinning brightly. "I have news," he announced and sat down.

"What kind of news Lestrange?" Hadrian asked, looking up from his charms text. Professor Flitwick had set a beast of an essay and they were all struggling with it. Well, everyone except for Tom and the Granger girl. Bloody brains.

"Dumbledore just got sacked." His dark eyes gleamed with malicious glee.

Tom sat up straighter. "How did you hear?"

"I was walking up towards the main doors from the far side of the lawn and I saw them talking, so I ducked behind the hedge. He has to clear out by tomorrow, he refused to talk a sabbatical and made Dippet outright fire him. The Board authorized it, and Dippet gave him the papers not ten minutes ago," Renaud reported.

"Excellent news, good job Renaud." Tom smirked and reached over, pulling Hermione to lean against his side, tucked under his arm. "Nothing could make this day any better."

Hermione just smiled, outwardly pleased but unable to help the uncomfortable twist of guilt in her gut. What had she done? She leaned her head on Tom's shoulder, returning her attention to the book she was reading. She'd discovered a whole wealth of books on the shelves of the library that had been missing in her time. She couldn't help but suspect that Dumbledore had removed them, though for half of them she couldn't imagine why. The book she was reading right now was about elemental magic and using rituals to draw on the magic inherent in certain times of the year like Samhain, Midsummer, and Yule. It was utterly fascinating to her.

"Hermione?" Tom leaned down, whispering in her ear.

She blinked and turned her head, looking into his eyes. "Sorry, I was just…"

"Reading, I know." He chuckled. "Come on, we're all going to sneak into the kitchens for a celebratory mug of spiced cider." Tom put his books away and offered her a hand up, the others already starting across the lawn.

"I didn't think they'd actually fire him…" Hermione said quietly, as they were walking towards the castle.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for him." He paused and looked at her, the soft school-boy façade falling away to reveal a harder, colder wizard. "I saw what he put you all through. Losing your parents, torture, nearly dying when you were just sixteen…all because of him. He could have fought me himself, instead he threw untrained children into the path of adult wizards, and stood by while you were hurt. Do you think he would have shed even one tear if you'd died that night? He likely would have been pleased, another martyr to lay on the pyre to stoke your friend's rage. That's all you ever were to him, a piece on board…and an unimportant one at that." He stepped in close, eyes intense on hers. "You were the straw that broke the camel's back, Hermione. You're his enemy now and he'll come after you just as hard as he will me once we're gone from Hogwarts. We're in this together now, do you understand?" he asked.

Hermione shivered but didn't break his gaze. "I understand just fine," she bit out, not needing him to talk to her like she was a child. "Unlike some of your other 'friends' I'm perfectly capable of comprehending just how involved I am now. I knew it the minute I made that complaint." She stepped in close, lifting her chin. She hated that he was so much taller than her, and he loved to use that size to intimidate her. "I just hope you understand that I'm not always going back down, if we're in this *together* I am going to make decision of my own too."

Tom leaned down and brushed a kiss against her temple. "I can't wait to see it," he whispered, and dropped his lips down to brush against the shell of her ear. "But if those decision run contrary to my interests, I'll take full account of it out of your beautiful body."

Hermione shivered hard, but didn't move away. If she folded now, he'd never respect her. "I'd expect nothing less," she replied, turning her head and brushing her lips against his. To anyone watching, they were just stealing a moment alone, nothing so strange for two teenagers. No one could guess at the delicate power play being acted out.

Tom pulled back and smiled. "Let's go join the celebration." As if nothing had happened, charming Tom was back, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed into the castle together.

o.o.O.o.o

Hermione remembered reading once about Sherlock Holmes' mind palace, and that was what she was using to create her mental defences. It was a massive labyrinth of rooms and hidden corridors, tangled and endless. All of it was designed to confuse and trap an attacking Legilimens. Tom was a demanding teacher, attacking every inch of her mental construct until it could withstand the punishment. It was excruciating, but there was also a dark sense of pleasure at managing to hold her own against one of the most powerful wizards in modern times. She'd never had anyone that could push and challenge her like he did. It was thrilling in a way that honestly unsettled her, so much that she buried that particular aspect of her mind deep within the core of the labyrinth.

She came out of her head and was lying on the padded bench in the empty classroom they used for their secret 'practice' sessions. As usual, she was shaking and sweating, but for the first time…Tom wasn't looking as calm and collected as normal. He looked paler than usual and he managed a small nod.

"Better?" she asked, wanting make him admit it.

"It's…sufficient." He smirked a little and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it. "You are so unique," he said and stood, walking over to offer her a hand. "I've never seen an approach like that, it's brilliant."

Hermione couldn't help but smile as he helped her up. She swayed a little as she gained her feet, and didn't protest as he held her against him. The smell of old parchment always clung to his skin, and she admitted that she found it utterly alluring. People used to tease her about her being attracted to books, and the truly sad thing was…they weren't entirely wrong. What she smelled in Amortentia proved that out.

"Are you looking forward to the Yule ball?" he asked.

"Actually yes." She moved back, feeling steadier on her feet now. "The Yule Ball we had in my fourth year was one of the best memories I have from Hogwarts." She blushed a little. "I got to dress up and just be a girl for one night."

"It's a great opportunity to network, but I'm sure you'll have fun as well. Abraxas is quite eager to see you again," he said shrewdly. "You've caught his interest."

Hermione just gave him a look. "It wasn't intentional." There was an undercurrent to the casual statement that she didn't much like. Dealing with Tom was often like playing with a cobra, you never knew what movement might entice a strike.

"All the same, you did." He walked closer, an odd expression on his face.

Hermione backed up slowly until she hit the wall, her heart speeding up as he rested his hands on either side of her head, caging her in with his body. She cursed her traitorous body as it reacted to his closeness. Even though she was completely aware of what he was, she still wanted him. What was even more maddening was the fact that he knew it too. "Tom…"

"Don't forget that you're mine," he warned her and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

Hermione returned the soft brush of lips, shivering at the control that was radiating off him. A dark little part of her wanted to see what would happen if he let go of that control, and just how far he'd take things. He was the one that moved back first, and she opened her eyes only to be caught in an intense gaze. "You'd never let me forget, even if I wanted to."

He leaned in closer, his body pressing against her slowly, inch by inch. "And do you want to forget?" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione shook her head a little. "You know I don't." She closed her eyes again as he nuzzled her neck, trailing burning kisses along her skin, and lightly nipping the skin. She couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips when he slipped his knee between her thighs and pressed even closer. "We shouldn't do this…" she gasped, her hands sliding down his sides. She was pulling him closer rather than pushing him away.

"Why not?" He nipped her earlobe. "Why deny yourself what you clearly want?" He grabbed one of her hands and slid it down his chest to let her feel just how hard he was. "We both want this, are you really going to say no?"

Hermione was flushed and couldn't help the way her hand instinctively cupped him, stoking against his length. "I've never…" she trailed off, embarrassed by her lack of experience.

He chuckled against her skin. "And you don't want your first time against a wall in a filthy classroom in the dungeons?" He guessed and reluctantly pulled back, but the hunger in his expression spoke that he wouldn't be putting this off for long.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She had to be certifiably insane, that was the only explanation for it. 'Hermione Granger, you've gone native…' she thought cynically.

TBC


End file.
